Многоточие:To Fake MC'z
- в исполнении Многоточие. Быть может, для кого-то, ты и король русского рэпа, Но для нас ты, лишь, кривое рыло на плакате. Если папа русского хип-хопа - это ты, Тогда я - беспризорник для культуры, Но для тебя, дед, по-любому! Знаю, кто ты, теперь ты знаешь, кто мы! Тик-так: время пришло расставить точки над "i". Именем твоим пугать мы будем детей, Не примешь "Многоточие", бэйби, вернется рэп чародей - Ворованных идей плут, кидалово друзей, гад, Голос улиц навсегда превративший в голос денег! Перекрывать пути и красть чужие труды: Не скупился ничем, дабы достичь вершины! Но пока ты был там, я слыл добычей ментам, Чтобы кумар дал отказ, лез в чужой карман! И пусть, я был наркоман, да, но достиг всего сам, Своих друзей не кидал, хип-хоп не предавал, Как ты - рисованный кумир юных голов! Что чувствуешь теперь ты после этих слов!? В альянс с тобой?! - да никогда! Поверь мне на слово - я сам себе теперь рэпсуперзвезда! Must be a leader when your dance families Super have not seen You right on my enemy's Cannot be We will not stop Bata sucker You can't stoppa Fake as motherfucker Don't wanna stake my cash When I'll get it on Cause it will stay my gone I'm gonna brake your borne I'll make you go Trade to the hell wanna sucker You can't stoppa Fake as motherfucker! Ты, наверное, забыл, как ты добыл свою славу, не потев годами! Какой бы не был рейтинг, ты рядом не стоял с нами! Какой бы не был у тебя всемогущий папа, Ты всегда будешь далек от стайла уличного рэпа! Поверь мне, не от зависти я шлю тебе это послание! От верных "Многоточию" хип-хоп голов. Скажи мне, ты готов принять мой вызов C самых низов улиц, на которых ты бы не прожил пары минут?! Быть может крут ты, но для кого?! Скажи ведь для меня ты просто глина из которой Слепили то, что надо, где-то там, Где из хип-хопа делают попсу в стремлении к большим деньгам! О, это срам! Нам не понять политику вашу никак! Добился б ты как я чего-то без лавэ, скажи мне как?! Ведь я оттуда, где только бедность и беда. И я сам себе теперь - рэпсуперзвезда! Must be a leader when your dance families Super have not seen You right on my enemy's Cannot be We will not stop Bata sucker You can't stoppa Fake as motherfucker Don't wanna stake my cash When I'll get it on Cause it will stay my gone I'm gonna brake your borne I'll make you go Trade to the hell wanna sucker You can't stoppa Fake as motherfucker! Зови меня L.Beeatch Неповторимая рэп-дива банды "Многоточие" Ведет налет на царство Bad.B-Альянса! В моих глаза решительность и злой напор, Мои слова рвутся на свободу, да на простор! Держитесь за свои троны, рэпа псевдо-бароны, Теперь ваши короны пора менять на погоны! Мои верные братья со мной одержат победу! Наконец-то Россия придет к новому рэпу! Слава лучших MC должна пылиться в наших карманах! В наших руках сила, в ваших деньги и слава, Права, которых так мало, Чтобы дальше удержать вас на вершине хит-парада! Да, я представляю женское начало В том деле, где многим из мужчин места мало! Если ты в хип-хопе гость, то я в нем навсегда! Я первая леди - рэпсуперзвезда! Must be a leader when your dance families Super have not seen You right on my enemy's Cannot be We will not stop Bata sucker You can't stoppa Fake as motherfucker Don't wanna stake my cash When I'll get it on Cause it will stay my gone I'm gonna brake your borne I'll make you go Trade to the hell wanna sucker You can't stoppa Fake as motherfucker! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Многоточие Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Многоточие:To Fake MC'z Категория:Исполнители на М Категория:Песни на T